


Take the Pain Away

by writing_ramblings



Series: Sexed Up [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, is there a thing as too much porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_ramblings/pseuds/writing_ramblings
Summary: In wich Reyes starts aching for sex and Jesse is that good of a human being to cease that pain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First McReyes fic of a few that I hope to do since I really want more of this ship.
> 
> I hope this mess makes sense because I got this idea and I loved it and haven't seen this, at least not in the McReyes fandom, so I hope it goes well and that you enjoy :)
> 
> McCree is 22, making Fareeha 18.  
> Warning: there's mention of rape little after the begining, when Angela asks to speak to Jack and Ana. (Not involving any of the OW characters, just in case.)  
> Also, idk how to cowboy talk, sorry if Jesse's dialogue is off because of this.

As soon as the shuttle touched ground, Reyes was dragged away by the doctors, leading the way was Dr. Ziegler, checking his eyes and touching his skin with her knuckles as they walked. McCree hurried his steps to catch up, still sweaty and dirty from the mission they had arrived from. He was almost inside the base before a strong arm blocked his way. McCree frowned at the man in front of him and met blue eyes he had grown familiar with over the years.

“He’s in quarantine, McCree,” Jack Morrison tells him as he lowers his arm, “we don’t know what they injected him with; it could be dangerous.”

“Since when do you care about lil ol’ me, commander?” Jesse tries to make light as he looks down the hall, Reyes’ slumped body is already out of sight.

“I just care about your report, after that, you can jump off the highest point of base,” Jack crosses his arms, but a light smile spreads over his lips and Jesse appreciates the distraction. “It’ll be quick, in the meantime, Dr. Ziegler will check him and we’ll know.”

Jack hasn’t given him any reason not to trust him, so Jesse follows him on the opposite direction of the infirmary, to the commander’s office. The walk is quiet between both men, but loud inside Jesse’s mind. He goes over the mission, from when they parted to this point. Everything that went wrong and right. _The mission was a success_ , he tells himself and repeats. _Not if Gabriel Reyes dies_ , a whisper counters.

Jack sits behind his desk and unlocks his tablet. His fingers work quickly as he types on a new document the date, hour, Jesse’s name along with the other agents, including Reyes, and the mission they had. “What happened?” Jack looks up at Jesse who stills stands, shifting on his feet.

“We got to the warehouse, the hostages were in line to be picked up,” Jesse speaks with his hands on his belt. “Eight hostiles waited with them, geared up in guns and everything. Valez and Hastings arrived in the vehicle we intercepted a few hours before and took the package.”

“You mean the hostages?”

“No, an actual package. It should be in the shuttle, carbon box filled with plastic bags and something green inside of them. They also sent needles; said we should inject the people with them before they were dropped off at the airport so they could take effect during the flight and be ready for pick up; Reyes heard the whole thing through Hasting’s comm.”

“I see,” Jack types and looks back at him, “continue.”

“Once the hostages were in the van, they were taken to an abandoned house we had secured for them. Reyes gave the word and we attacked the warehouse. Took the eight hostiles down and waited for the van to come back to take them.”

“And that’s when Reyes was injected?” Jack asks.

Jesse nods, “The package was still in the van. Reyes was inside with the hostiles, getting any ID he could. One of the first hostiles we took in broke free and got his hands on it. I saw it happen, Reyes was a foot away from leaving the van and I see him shadowing behind. The hostile stabs the needle into his neck and…” Jesse trails off.

“You shot?” Jack guesses.

Jesse nods again, “But I was too late.” His head lowers. This is not why Reyes got him into Blackwatch; to miss, to let his commander get hurt when he had a clear view to the guy coming behind.

“McCree,” Jack calls his attention back and when Jesse looks, the commander is on his feet. “Don’t go there, they’re checking up on him and running tests. I highly doubt it was something to kill him otherwise why would they order to give it to their…” Jack searches for words, a nice word other than sex slaves, but found none and knew Jesse understood. “I’ve got other medics checking up on them, if they’re in good conditions, they’ll be returning home this week.” A heavy hand grabs Jesse’s shoulder, “the mission was successful, and Reyes will appreciate that.”

Jesse tries to smile but there’s something in his gut that still worries him. Reyes had put it as a simple mission: stop the bad guys from sending in more people as sex slaves for auction. This was the first step at shutting this filthy association down and it had been a pretty easy mission as a whole. But now he feels like he let his guard down too soon. He let his hand linger too far from peacekeeper before they were back at base.

“Dismissed, McCree,” Jack taps his back before turning back to his desk.

“Yessir,” McCree mumbles before he leaves.

It’s been hours since Angela put Gabriel to sleep, mentioned it was better to analyze and to pass time, for Reyes. He was feeling everything and was aware of how painfully slow time was passing. His skin was covered in sweat and hot, yet he kept shivering and hugging himself for more warmth. He talked about an itch, but every time he scratched, it felt like it was from inside. His head was foggy, could hardly form words, and dizzy, giving him blurry visions of the nurses around him. Angela ordered to remove his clothes and be put in a patient gown for better conditions, but he still struggled with the heat.

Ana Amari and her daughter Fareeha stand by the window, having a good view of Gabriel as he sleeps soundly on the bed.

“You called?” Jack steps by Ana’s side.

“Angela wanted you here,” Ana answers as he looks at him, “there’s an update.”

Jack hums and curls his lips, “know if it’s bad?”

“By the way she said it, it doesn’t seem to be life threatening. She said she could wait for you if you were busy,” Ana crosses her arms and looks back at Gabriel. Fareeha shifts beside her, chewing on her bottom lip.

“That’s good, I guess,” Jack says and catches Angela coming.

“Commander, Captain,” she smiles at the younger Amari more fondly, “Fareeha.”

“Doctor,” Fareeha answers with the same smile.

 “Step into my office, we should talk about this privately.”

“What’s wrong with Uncle Gabe?” Fareeha asks, sounding like she’s 10 again.

“Nothing serious,” Angela assures her, “but it’s important I talk with your mother and Jack alone.”

“I’m not a little girl anymore, Dr. Ziegler,” Fareeha crosses her arms and a blush stands out in Angela’s fair face.

“Fareeha, go find Jesse,” Ana grabs her daughter by her arms, “you know how he gets when things like these happen.”

“Yeah, let the grown-ups talk,” Jack smirks and winks at her, a wink young Fareeha would take as a ‘it’ll be our secret’.

Ana and Jack have one last look at Gabriel before they follow Dr. Ziegler to her office. Both take the chairs in front of her desk and the blond sits behind it. “Commander Reyes is currently showing signs of a high fever: hot, sweaty skins and shivers, at first I thought it had been a virus and I quickly gave him a medicine to calm it down, but he puked it right out. His mouth was dry and his pupils blown. I put him to sleep so he can rest while this symptoms were off.”

“Will they wear off?” Ana asks.

“Yes, being in this line of work made me search through any poison they could have injected him with, luckily, none of them were. What we have here is nothing more than an altered and manipulated version of Flibanserin, a medication used for people with hypoactive sexual desire disorder, especially in pre-menopausal women.”

Jack and Ana look puzzled and like a million questions crossed their minds.

“I asked for one of the hostages to be sent to me, it so happens that she had been a test run for the patch Reyes and his agents picked up.”

“How altered is this version?” Jack finally asks.

“That’s where I’m heading, they give this to their…them, so they can be better…used for their clients.”

“Unbelievable,” Ana hisses.

“The subject that was used as a test experienced the same symptoms at first before their body broke out in a need of sexual pleasure. They ache for sex, their stamina grows and can go for hours, especially if the certain height of desire isn’t reached, which depends on the person.”

“In a way, this is dangerous,” Jack pointed out.

“I agree, commander, especially under the hands of people like this. The subject can still consent, hard part is that their body will ache, beg to be satisfied and they can do it alone, but…” Angela trailed for a bit, “under the circumstances these people would be under…” She closes her eyes and sighs, “I have her under special care. Her kidnappers wanted to… try her. She refused but with guns at her face and fear, a human can’t do much.”

Ana’s face tenses, “what about the others?”

“None had been injected or assaulted in such way, they had recently been kidnapped. It has been 3 days since the last one was brought.”

“If this keeps Gabriel out of work for long, I’ll have some my agents follow up on this,” Jack says, “Blackwatch did a great job today and it should not be put on hold.”

“How hard will this affect him? Or how long?”

“We’ll find out more about his behavior when he wakes up. He does seem to be radiating energy in his sleep and his heart beat increases. It doesn’t seem to affect what the SEP did in a bad way, though. The effects wear off in 48 hours, but with his enhancement, there’s no way of knowing. It could be less or more. I do trust that Reyes will keep it under control once the ache starts.”

“Is it painful?” Ana asks.

“Nothing he can’t handle, I’m sure,” Angela gives them her secure smile again.

“Knowing him, he would say just that.” Jack adds as he rests back, feeling much better knowing what they face and that Gabriel is not in danger.

 

* * *

 

 

Jesse sits across from Fareeha on the floor of the rec room, a bag of chips and an old card game they found called UNO. The girl has tried her best to distract the cowboy, who had been denied seeing Gabriel yesterday. Of course, that didn’t stop him from sneaking in after midnight to see him, make sure he was okay. If he was, why wouldn’t they let him visit?

“Why do you hate me?” Jesse asks after Fareeha drops the “+4” card.

“We can finish this game and I still wouldn’t be done,” she smirks at him.

“That’s just mean,” he drops his next card, a red 2, Fareeha follows with a yellow 2. “Damn it, no 2’s or yellow.”

“Sorry to hear that, pardner,” Fareeha shrugs.

A few more cards are dropped before Jesse starts tapping his finger against his deck again and looking to the door. “Think we can sneak in to see Gabe?”

“I already saw him,” Fareeha says like its natural, before their eyes meet and he is surprised. “What do you mean ‘sneak in’?”

“What do you mean ‘I already saw him’? They let you?” His deck is slammed against his knee by pure shock.

“Yeah, this morning before he was asked to be let go. Well more like demanded.” She says the last statement rolling her eyes.

“How did he look?”

“Not himself, he kept sweating and shivering. Starring too long at Jack and my mother, looking away when they caught him,” she can’t help giggling. “I think all three of them are gonna meet up later.”

“What are you laughing at?”

Her smile fades and they look at each other again, he can see how she ponders over telling him. “Jack told me what they and Angela talked about. Apparently, Gabe was injected with something that makes him crave… sex.”

Jesse opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. It surely was something he didn’t expect. “Come again?”

She nods with a grin, “poor guy is going through puppetry again as we speak.”

“I must’ve heard ye wrong”

She shakes her head, “Jack says they used it on the people they kidnap so they… work better. It increases stamina and it stimulates them. It makes them want sex like crazy.”

Part of Jesse wants to have a laugh too. Stoic Commander Reyes, needy for a fuck. He does grin at the thought. “And your mom and Jack are going to satisfy him?”

“That’s my mother your talking about,” she throws him one of her cards. “But probably.”

“Isn’t she married to Reinhardt or something?”

Fareeha shrugs with a laugh, “I don’t even know about that. Jack’s single though, and have you seen the tension between those two?”

Jesse lets out a laugh, but his gaze lowers. His head gets messed up when he catches Jack and Gabe walking together down the hall, speaking strictly of business, but there is no sense of personal space between them. He has known they usually have dinner in one of their offices together to go over things, busy men, it seems, and it makes his stomach unease when he thinks about it while he sits at the cafeteria. Gabriel has never said anything, and why would he? Especially to Jesse, someone he has grown close to and trust with his life? He can see the appeal they would have for each other, they’re almost opposite. They work with danger and have known each other for years. In those years they have battled together, saved and lost lives together. That’s a relationship that doesn’t get beaten by a 17-year-old brat that Commander Reyes picked up at a diner and took under his wing for 6 years.

“Where did my cowboy go?” Fareeha asks, tapping his hat higher, away from his eyes. He chuckles and fixes it back.

“Think I’m gun’ pay him a visit.”

“Jesse,” Fareeha calls as he stands up, “don’t take it personally, I was joking.”

“I know, I still wan’ see him. Check on him.”

She hums, “and hope he lets you in, use you?”

Jesse can feel his face heating up, but he tries to play it cool, “Fareeha, please, this is me we’re talking about.”

“Exactly, and I think that’s why they won’t let you see him.”

His smile drops, “what do you mean?”

“You’re not subtle with your puppy crush, Jesse, I figured it out when I was 14. Think mom or Jack don’t see it?”

He scoffs, “it’s admiration, darlin’. Just like you admire Dr. Zeigler since you were 15.”

It’s her time to blush, “I will cover for you if mom or Jack come looking.”

“Thank you kindly,” he tips his hat and walks away with his chin high and a smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

He made a run for his room first. Put on new, fresh clothes, washed his face and fixed his hat again. He was out in less than 10 minutes and back to his path. He had memorized the way to Gabriel’s room by heart, even though he has been there 2 times. It’s off limits for agents, which is why it made Jesse think their relationship was special.

The first time, Gabriel had received a bullet to the knee and asked Jesse to help him walk to his room, after a year and a half of Jesse’s recruitment. “You still need muscles, kid,” Gabriel said before slumping his arm around Jesse’s shoulder. Younger Jesse’s heart caught on his throat when he felt the weight of his commander and his legs almost gave up when Gabriel said, “not to my office, cowboy, to my room.” His mind ran scenarios all the way there and it gave him the strength he needed to walk faster. But once Gabriel opened the door with his passcode, he limped inside by himself and grinned at the kid, “goodnight, Jesse.”

Now that he thinks about that moment, he realizes he wasn’t being as subtle with his crush as Fareeha said. His pace slowly down in the empty hallway. But then the second memory replayed in his brain.

Jesse never found out when Gabriel’s birthday was. He took the task to ask last year, but Jack and Ana told him, repeatedly, he doesn’t like it when people make a big deal about it. He might receive a few birthday wishes, which he smiles to be kind. Jesse wanted to know why, but they could be the task for another day. During one of his days off, when the day was getting closer, he bought a bottle of whiskey and kept it a secret. On the day of Gabriel’s birthday, he said nothing. They had a mission in the morning and he didn’t see his commander after, who locked himself in his office to work. When his watch clocked midnight, Jesse was waiting outside the office, sitting on the floor, with the bottle of whiskey between his legs. He was sure Gabriel had glasses in there.

The door slid open and his commander halted to the sight, “what the hell are you doing here?” It was more of shock, he had been so tired he didn’t know Jesse had been there and that probably ticked him off.

Jesse lifted the bottle and smiled, “heard it wasn’t someone’s special day anymore, so, I figured you needed a drink.”

Gabriel’s arms crossed as he thinks over his options. One heavy foot steps forward and he grabs the bottle and goes back inside. Jesse laughs, “yer welcome, pardner.” Jesse stands up with a groan and a heavy heart, but before he goes too far, the door slides open again.

“C’mon, McCree.” Gabriel said, closing the door behind him, bottle and two glass shots in hand.

He followed Gabriel that night, not knowing where they were heading. But once the route became familiar, his throat tightened and his pulse quickened. That night, no door was shut in his face. Both drank and drank, talking about anything that crossed their minds, minus Gabriel’s birthday, Jesse didn’t ask and he didn’t care at that time. His mind had become fuzzy yet he remembers the weight of his commander when he leaned in as he laughed. His hot breath against his ear and neck, how goosebumps rose to the air. Gabriel’s fingers tangling in his hair after a compliment and the way his bed felt when Jesse fell asleep on it. He woke up to Gabriel’s smell everywhere, on his pillow, his sheets and the air. He turned to find himself alone and his commander sleeping on the couch across the room. It gave him mixed feelings, wasn’t Gabriel drunk enough to let himself sleep by his subordinate? Or wasn’t he drunk enough that he still had conscious and respect for Jesse? He left before Gabriel woke up and clung to the empty bottle before he disposed of it in his own room.

He’s facing the door once more, less than a year later. He swallows and shifts on his feet as he looks around to find he’s alone. This hallway is mostly dedicated to the higher ranks. Jack’s room is just a few feet away, which Jesse doesn’t think about, and Ana’s next to it, at the same distance. There’s another they’ve left empty but clean for guests; Fareeha’s taking vacancy in it while she’s visiting.

Before he can knock, a voice on the other side startles him, “Jesse?” It sounds surprised, yet pleased.

“Yessir,” McCree says of habit, but startled, “jefe, I wanted to see you. They didn’t let me before.”

“With good reason,” he hears Gabriel, close to the door. “You should go.”

“Are you okay, sir? Is there anything I can do to help?” He smirks and the sigh he receives as a responds lets him know Gabriel felt it.

“No, Jesse,” it comes gentle and it goes straight up Jesse’s body.

“Can I at least have a look at ya? Haven’ seen you since the mission.”

“I look the same,” Gabriel growls and Jesse wants to keep pressuring, get something out of the visit.

“Can I ai least get you anything?”

There’s silence and Jesse wants to knock again.

“Are there ice cream fudge bars left?” Gabriel asks, almost too low for Jesse to hear.

He smiles, “comin’ right up.” He had no idea if there were any left, but he would run to a market to find them if he had to.

He returned with two and before he even stopped at the door, it slid opened and Jesse’s eyes widened to the sight. “Have mercy,” he says. Gray boxer briefs cling for life around Gabriel’s thighs, and a black shirt with no sleeves and a stretched out neck, revealing chest hairs and muscles Jesse doesn’t get tired of during shower time. McCree feels his body heating up and believes the fudge bars will melt on his hands before Gabriel grabs one.

“Have you showered? I could smell you before you knocked.” Gabriel says, unwrapping the cold treat to quickly get it in his heating body.

“Do I stink, jefe?”

His commander thinks it through, takes a breath, “no, it’s… good actually.” There’s a smile, a devil’s smile, before he takes a bite of the fudge bar.

“You look… good, sir, as always.”

“Bullshit,” Gabriel scoffs.

“Aren’t you cold?” Jesse asks when he realizes the really cold air coming from inside.

“No,” Gabriel takes another bite as his eyes linger on Jesse’s body. Jesse wants to ask if he has enough muscle yet, he knows he has grown some since then. With his commander’s attention on him, he decides to make a show.

He licks his lips before pressing them into the bar, his teeth follow with a bite and slowly takes it away. He licks his lips again, taking in any chocolate left behind and Gabriel has fallen in a trance. “This is good, don’t let yers melt away, _sir_.” His finger snatches a drop of chocolate dripping down Reyes’ hand and takes his finger in his mouth. He can see Gabriel smirking before he does the same movement Jesse did: lips slowly savoring the bar and then a bite. He proceeds to step closer to Jesse, to talk by his ear, “two can play that game, vaquero,” and a bite at Jesse’s earlobe makes him yelp. The sensation goes straight to his crotch and his hands go weak. He surely will lose. Still by his ear, Gabriel whines and pulls back.

“Leave, Jesse, you already saw me, and I’m fine. Consider _that_ an early Christmas bonus.” His body shivers, visible for Jesse to see and it concerns the younger man a little. He wonders if this actually pains him and wants to take it away.

“I’ve always known that yer fine, boss,” the boy winks, “and that’s a problem fer me.”

“Oh, really? Doesn’t stop you from coming here.”

“Like you weren’t expecting me.”

“I wasn’t, your scent, it just…” Gabriel sighs. “I just knew it was you.” Once he woke up, he could smell people better, Jack was already there and he wouldn’t be surprise if his cologne was the reason that woke him from Mercy’s tranquilizer. His smell was strong, some ocean under thunder rain. The room turned to summer when Ana walked in, a bright sun with a soothing light against his skin, but a fiery touch. Gabriel has never wanted to drown so bad or set himself on fire, though he already felt like both were happening: suffocating under his fiends’ scents and burning from inside.

“Aw, chucks, you know my smell?”

“Sadly,” Gabriel looks away as he bites again, making the show smaller, but it still does things to Jesse. Jesse was fire over wood, whiskey and smoke with a hint of desert. It had been the most appealing so far. He turns around and the door remains open. Jesse takes the bold move of following and making sure to lock it behind him.

“Did you get other superpowers? Ones that the SEP didn’t give you?”

“Yeah, my cock is bigger, it gets hard over every simple thought or touch and the load it shoot is bigger.”

“Fuck,” Jesse sighs and he dares to look when Gabriel turns around, the profile of his dick is being drawn by the tight briefs.

“Jesse,” Gabriel calls him again and he hadn’t realized his boss had finished his ice cream and was walking towards him, dropping the stick on the way. “I’m giving you one last chance,” he notices Gabriel’s jaw clenching and how his eyes try to look away from the younger man, but they always land on his lips, hands and even crotch. “To get out.” His hand wraps over Jesse’s before he takes his fudge bar and gets it in his mouth.

“Oh, jefe,” Jesse breathes out, his air brushing Gabriel’s lips. “Are you gunna punish me if I don’t?” He manages a small smirk and Gabriel hums lightly.

The fudge bar falls to the floor to melt, Gabriel ceases McCree and pushes him against the wall behind them. His lips catch the younger man’s neck and teeth follow. Jesse gasps when he’s lifted and his legs wrap around Reyes’ waist, meeting at the spurs of his boots. Gabriel hisses at the pinch in his lower back, but it only makes him bite harder and trail up kisses until he meets his mouth. Jesse falls into a state of bliss even if It’s a messy kiss, rough and tongues quickly come in, but this is what he expected from Gabriel, what he wanted those nights he spent thinking of his commander while he touched himself in the dark. He can feel Gabriel’s cock between his legs and the small friction over the clothes drives him wild enough to dig his fingers on Gabriel’s shoulder and back.

“Dios, Jesse, I need you,” Gabriel pleads, lips brushing Jesse’s. The younger man goes for another kiss, but he feels teeth when Gabriel growls. His commander’s forehead falls on his chest and his nails dig under Jesse’s thighs. “W-we shouldn’t—this.”

Jesse holds on to Reyes tighter, afraid he would be set free. “Mierda,” Gabriel sighs against Jesse’s chest before he decides to do the next move. He catches Gabriel’s chin with his hand and pulls him to look up so he can keep kissing him. Reyes responds quickly after they’ve collided.

Jesse smirks in the kiss and mumbles, “a tu servicio, jefe.”

Next thing he knows, he’s thrown on the bed and quickly under his commander’s weight. Strong, dark arms trap Jesse’s head as Gabriel lowers to start another kiss. Jesse can feel his commander drinking him away, taking his breath out of his lungs and gaining energy as he does. Gabriel’s hips start to move forward as he straddles the hips of the young man below him. One of Gabriel’s hands caresses down Jesse’s body until it slithers under to pull him closer. His mouth finds McCree’s neck once more and kisses every inch of skin he can reach. He takes deep breaths to take in his smell; smoke from cigars still cling to him along with some scent of sweat. He can feel the sun on Jesse from all the missions he has done and years with Deadlock. It’s intoxicating for Gabriel and he can’t have enough.

He wants to do everything at once, making it difficult to decide where to start. He decides the belt buckle is in the way as he sits up and starts undoing it. He pulls it away and throws it across the room, earning a grin from Jesse.

“Take this off,” Gabriel demands, tugging at the end of Jesse’s shirt and the young man is quick to obey.

Once his shirt flies away, Gabriel’s mouth is traveling all over his chest and stomach. Jesse moans to every touch he receives and can feel himself getting closer to the edge, so easily, yet he holds on, this can’t end too soon.

Gabe lowers his body as his lips remain on Jesse. The cowboy watches him go, panting lightly for air, for resistance, as the button of his pants it set open. The older man’s teeth take a hold of the zipper and his eyes strike Jesse’s, ordering him to watch, is not like Jesse can look away anyways. White teeth against copper pull the zipper down as Gabriel takes a deep breath to take in Jesse’s aroma from this far down. Gabriel pulls away and starts to tug at the cowboy boots, letting out a “pinches zapatos,” when one doesn’t cooperate. Jesse can’t help laughing until his pants come off and his boxers follow.

He shivers when the cold air brushes his hard dick until a warm finger start to rub the tip. “G-Gabe,” Jesse moans and arches his back to the touch. So many dreams and thoughts of this, it’s all unraveling in front of him and he feels too weak to handle it, almost like he is unworthy of such touch.

Gabriel’s hand wraps around him and starts stroking gently as he watches Jesse squirm and whimper under him. “Look at me,” he demands and Jesse tries to keep his eyes on Gabe’s, but it only makes his body go hotter and his stomach twist.

Gabriel smiles, looking directly at Jesse, “how long have you wanted this, vaquero? How many times have you come to the thought of me on top of you, huh? Tell me.”

Jesse gasps, “too many, sir.”

“Is it as good as you imagined?”

Jesse can’t create a sentence at first, only moans escape his mouth, “s-so much b-better.” In truth, he had no words to describe how he was feeling. It was indeed something out of his fantasy, but Gabriel’s touch felt so rough and warm around him. It was new even though he had desired it for years. Gabriel was using his fingers to pull at him like a puppet, he knew he was being used and remembering that only got him more riled up.

His body yelps to the sudden wetness around his cock, Reyes has dive in with no warning. Jesse’s hands suddenly had no place to grab, the sheets felt too weak to hold his grip. He finally settled on Gabriel’s head, though by having nothing to pull at, his hands do the opposite: they push. A moan rattles around his cock and the vibration becomes a new sensation and one he wants to feel again.

His hands start to push down and pull up, but he gives little to no break for Gabriel to breath. The older man only moans in responds, letting him know he wants this to go on. Jesse does better; he holds Gabriel’s head higher and uses his feet to trust up into him. Gabe’s fingers dig into his hips to hold and restrain himself.

Jesse could feel Gabriel tightening around himself and his hands force a faster movement. He laughs at the thought of Gabriel smacking him, possibly punching him, if he weren’t in these conditions. But right now, Gabriel moans to the speed, to the force. The tip of his cock hits Gabriel’s throat and he hums to the discovery. He pulls the man back, allowing him to breathe, but it’s Gabriel himself who dips back after a few seconds. Jesse grins and only gives him what he wants: a stronger grip.

Jesse comes with no warning, down Gabriel’s throat and holds him down. Gabriel sucks and uses his tongue to clean anything that spills out of his mouth. He wants to collect it all and Jesse releases his grip, allowing him free access to do as he pleased.

Jesse closes his eyes and says, “darlin’,”almost whining. Nights fantasizing about this and it was over far too soon. He already feels empty and the bed underneath him cold. “This… this can’t end like this.” He mumbles and hears a chuckle above him.

Gabriel wraps one hand around Jesse’s ankle and pulls him towards him, dragging his head away from the headboard. “You’re right, vaquero, I didn’t get my ride.”

He shadows Jesse when he stands to take off his briefs. Jesse lifts himself with his elbows for a view of the reveal and his words chock in his throat. He has seen Gabriel’s cock in the showers, soft and limb, but this was a true gift. Something carved by devils to make him sin. Jesse knows he has been damned long ago and now hell’s fire was rising in the room to devour him.

Gabriel was still rock hard and licking pre-cum that made Jesse’s mouth water and if his commander didn’t came back to bed, Jesse would tie him to it. Reading his thought, Gabriel returns to him and straddles Jesse’s hips once more, but it’s only a brief stop before he settles on his chest. The younger man’s eyes widen, pleading for mercy once more, yet he hungers.

Gabriel guides his own cock to brush Jesse’s swollen lips. The tip of his tongue caresses the head when it peaks to ready his mouth. The salty taste of pre-cum melts in his tongue before it comes out for more. Gabriel pulls his cock back, away from Jesse’s reach, and he smiles as he does this while Jesse whines in responds. “Be careful what you wish for.”

Gabriel leans forward, his fists meet the mattress over Jesse’s head, and Jesse opens his mouth to take him in. His hands quickly go to grab that round, strong ass he has been eyeing since he got into Blackwatch and he wants to slap himself for taking so long to get to it. Gabriel’s body moves in waves, his hips trusting forward into Jesse. It doesn’t take long for his brown eyes to drown in tears and one hand is at his cheek wiping away what spills. When he feels Gabriel is about to pull away, he tightens the grip on his ass and moans as he savors Gabriel.

Gabriel pulls out as far as Jesse would let him before shoving deep back in while he sighs and his eyes close in bliss. Jesse feels like he’s drowning when the warm load shoots down his throat. He quickly tries to swallow it all without having to push Gabe away, but it becomes hard. A cough causes his commander to pull away, but not too far. His hand touches Jesse’s cheek and soothes him through the fit.

“You weren’t lying—” Jesse starts before a cough. “That was quite the load, jefe.”

A smile spreads on Gabriel’s lips before he grabs Jesse by the back of the head to kiss him deeply, to see if he can catch any leftover of himself inside his mouth. His body slowly lowers as he slides on his side and drags Jesse to do the same, one of his legs getting trapped under Gabriel’s side. His fingers tangled in brown locks while their lips continue to move together. Teeth and tongues follow after a while, when it becomes too soft and gentle.

Gabriel’s body is still hot against Jesse’s, which makes him wrap his other leg around him, to pull him closer. He moans almost in cry as he feels Gabriel getting hard again, against his own cock. Meanwhile, the older man smiles in the kiss and wraps his arms around his lover, tangling his fingers in his hair once more. His hands drag all over Jesse, grabbing his chest, biceps, hips, neck and ass cheeks. Each grip feels more eager than the last.

“Jesse,” Gabriel growls as he kisses down the younger man’s jaw and neck, his favorite spot to devour and mark. His teeth sink in, harder than before, causing Jesse to hiss and dig his nails in Gabriel’s back. He lowers his mouth over one of his collarbones and leaves another mark. He growls, “I don’t know how to have you.”

Jesse tries to form an answer but Gabriel pulls away too soon and leaves a cold spot in front of him. Before he can whine, he’s flipped on his stomach. “This is a good way.” Gabriel murmurs and electricity runs all over Jesse’s skin, making him shiver. His groin tingles pressed against the mattress and he bites his lips to quiet a moan. Gabriel shadows him once more, his cock lingers over his ass in a playful manner. With one hand, Gabriel pushes Jesse’s hair away from his neck to have a better access and Jesse tries to relax, but the bite still comes as a surprise. It sends him moaning and pushing his ass up for Gabriel.

“You like that?” Gabriel asks against the back of his neck as his hand abandons the task on Jesse’s hair to slap and grab one of his ass cheeks.

“Y-Yessir-ah!” He gasps when teeth touch the spot once more and the hand on his cheek sets it apart from the other, allowing Gabriel’s cock to be pressed between them.

He’s cold again when Gabriel leaves. He searches desperately for him over his shoulder just to see him pulling something from the closet: a bottle of lube and a condom—no, a box of condoms. Gabriel is back between Jesse’s legs as he strokes himself with one hand and uses the other to rub McCree’s ass. Jesse’s enjoying the massage, especially when the second hand joins. His eyelids starts to flutter when two thumbs work in unison, circling each side of his lower back. The grip tightens and Gabriel takes a deep breath.

“I-is this fine?” He asks and it takes Jesse by surprise.

“Oh,” he looks over his shoulder. “Yeah, boss.”

Gabriel crawls over Jesse to reach his ear, “because I’m not stopping after this.” And bites the earlobe.

Jesse closes his eyes to enjoy the attention better, “wouldn’t dream of it.”

Gabriel is back to rubbing himself as he ponders over what to do next, more like how. Jesse has gotten so comfortable, the urge to take a nap overcomes him until his ass is spread apart and a wet tongue rims the entrance. His eyes snap open and his fingers grip on the pillow he pulled closer. He tries to relax as much as he can to make it easy for his commander, but on his own, he finds a way inside, bit by bit. His tongue works in the many ways he can, poking in an out, up then down, hell Jesse doesn’t know if he’s imagining it, but he swears he feels his own name being written in his skin. He can feel Gabriel’s nose pressing against the crack, trying to go deeper as more moans escape his mouth.

One finger covered in lube fills the void his tongue leaves after Gabriel parts. It enters swiftly, but carefully and lets it rest for Jesse to adjust. Once Jesse moans, Reyes starts to work. He pulls it out and back in with a short break in between. He curls it inside Jesse and now he really feels like a puppet as his body arches to the movement. Gabriel starts to get eager and a second slick finger shadows the hole outside, waiting for a sign to stop. Jesse doesn’t give it and he is filled with a second digit, both doing the same movement, making Jesse’s toes curl and his cock twitch between the bed and him.

There’s a third finger less than a minute later, this one entered with easy access and the stroking and thrusting becomes faster and stronger, but McCree doesn’t complain to the touch of Gabriel’s knuckles against him.

“Ready, vaquero?”

Jesse nods so quickly, his neck might snap, and Gabriel is quicker to act as he pulls on the condom and lubes himself. The head teases Jesse and its pain and pleasure at once. He whimpers in responds to not knowing which one is stronger. Jesse’s legs are pulled under Gabriel before his ass is spread again. There’s not teasing this time as he slowly goes in, arms shaking as he holds himself on the bed, trapping Jesse, not like he would go anywhere at this point. Jesse’s moan grows higher the deeper he feels Gabriel in. He has to bite his bottom lip to shut himself up or otherwise who know who could be listening. He sighs as he closes his eyes though, to the thought of Strike Commander Morrison walking to his room or about to knock on Gabriel’s door when he hears the noises. He can imagine the pink blush on his pale face, the lick over his lips as he thinks on what to do. He smirks to the idea of Morrison, the Boy Scout cameras and the world love, growing jealous of someone having Gabriel this way. Of the little brat of ex-criminal he didn’t like at first to be the one Reyes allowed inside during such vulnerable and hot state—

He gasps when Reyes finally moves; it starts slow but he has no control over himself to take it gentle. He’s speeding up with each trust and making McCree’s moans cut with every bounce his body makes. His cock aches under him, restrained with the mattress and he wishes he could touch himself, but at the same time this is agonizingly good. His hips are grabbed and he loses all possibility of having some control. Gabriel leans forward as his hips do their work, swaying forward and slamming into Jesse.

Jesse truly believes his waist is numb by now, with Gabriel’s grabbing, which surely will leave bruises, his weight on him and his cock slamming with no mercy. He would not have the strength to get up after this and looking around, with the smell of Gabriel Reyes all around him, he’s happy to be stranded here.

The weight over him shifts as his hips are free, but his back is covered by Gabriel. One arm wraps around Jesse’s neck, pulling his head back as Reyes’ thumb slowly caresses his cheek. His hips continue to move quickly, but the trusts barely pull out of him with their bodies being so close. Jesse feels his air cutting and a burning around his neck, his mind is spiraling into euphoria. He loves everything about this moment, no matter how much his body will ache from it.

The arm slithers away from his neck just to have the hand grab his hair and push his head down for his goal. Gabriel’s teeth find the back of Jesse’s neck again and nimble at it in different places until he settles on the middle for a bite. Jesse moans loudly as his hands whitened from the pressure. His moans grow louder when Gabriel’s hips pick up speed again and his teeth remain at Jesse’s neck. There’s a sensation battling from both ends of his body; Gabriel’s cock into him makes his stomach coil and his body twists and the teeth at his neck make his body arched as well as a tingling sensation that intensified each time more pressure is applied.

“G-Gabe!” McCree gasps when his spot is hit and Gabriel makes sure to hit it again. “P-papi!” He cries out and feels Gabriel’s breath against his neck coming out in a chuckle. He can hear his commander smirking and picturing it only makes his head dizzier.

“Say that again, Jesse.” Gabriel says, slowing down as torture for Jesse to obey.

“Papi, p-please,” he receives a kiss as a reward and the speed he longs for.

“Jesse,” Gabriel moans by his ear.

Part of Jesse’s mind is begging for this to end. Gabriel knows what he’s doing and it’s a dirty game he’s playing. Once his cock hits on the spot, he avoids it on the next trust, maybe lets his dick brush it to cause more pain. Then he would hit it again just to abandon it quickly.

“Papi, por favor,” Jesse begs.

“Aguanta un poquito más, ¿sí?”

Jesse whines to his request, but he has to obey his King while he lets him conquer. He tastes copper on his tongue from the last bite on his own lips and the burning adds something to the whole scene.

“U-un poco más,” Reyes mumbles as his lips brush the back of Jesse’s neck. “Jesse.” One of the highlights of the day has to be how many times Gabriel has said, whispered, mumbled and moaned Jesse’s name. He would never hear it the same way coming from his commander.

“I-I can’t,” Jesse shuts his eyes and Gabriel groans when Jesse tightens around him.

Jesse is flipped to his side and his body yelps at being manhandle. Gabriel almost slips out but he goes back in full. One leg goes over Gabriel’s shoulder, hooking at the ankle, and his trust begin rapidly. Jesse’s breathing cuts as he tries to create words and even breathe.  At least his own cock is finally free and the cool air that hits him doesn’t help him hold on.

A few trusts more and both come together, Jesse almost screams his commander’s name while Gabriel moans and pants. His movement slows down as he tries to savor every second of his orgasm. Jesse licks his lips when he feels Reyes’ come slipping from the condom’s ring and touching between his thighs. He stares right into Gabriel’s blown pupils as he does it again, sending a message he receives loud and clear.

Gabriel positions himself between his lover’s legs and starts to clean off what dripped off the condom into Jesse’s inner thighs. His eyes drift over to Jesse’s, who looks like a mess and wants to watch, but his body begs to rest.

When Gabriel is done, he stands and heads to the bathroom to throw the condom away, but he stays to take his third shower of the afternoon. Jesse hears the water starting and can picture the man covered in sweat and come over his crotch stepping under the spray. The scene is too good to leave it for imagination but when his elbows shake to lift himself up, he thinks it twice.

“Fuck it,” he groans as he stands up with shaking legs.

Gabriel is not surprise to see Jesse through the glass window, he puts on a tired smile before he slides it open for him.

“Need a hand?”

He’s pulled inside, into his commander’s arms and his lips catch his. This kiss is gentle, tired and sloppy, but it feels just as good.

“Gabe,” Jesse sighs when he feels Gabriel already half hard between them, “I don’t think I can go again so soon.”

“It’s okay,” Gabriel mumbles before he kisses him again.

Though Jesse can’t go again, he won’t allow Gabriel to be left unattended, especially when he can see Gabriel struggling with it. Even under the cold water, his skin heats up and his jaw clenches. His teeth show as he lets out low growls and Jesse frowns since this is stopping their make out session. A cowboy’s hand slides down Gabriel’s sensitive skin over his chests and stomach, traveling through the gaps of his muscles and lingering longer than he wants. Its slippery marvel under his finger tip and too addictive to pull away. He reaches Gabriel’s fully hard cock and starts to stroke it, lazily, but Gabriel soothes under his touch. It continues like this, between kisses and bites while Jesse moves his hand to bring Gabriel to the edge. Gabriel’s nails soon dig into his biceps as he comes quicker than before and warm white stream decorate Jesse’s hand and stomach.

 

* * *

 

 

“Be useful, get me some food,” Gabriel says when they’re back in the room as he puts on a clean shirt and pair of boxer briefs.

Jesse scoffs as he puts on his shirt, “are you kidding? I can barely walk.”

Gabriel gives him smile and a hint of devil peaks through his eyes as he walks forward, “I want them to know you belong to someone.” He tugs at Jesse’s locks while the cowboy lets out a breath. “And you _will_ return to me.” His hunger returns as his grip toughens and Jesse’s legs want to run before the wolf attacks.

He returns with plastic containers, a bottle of soda and water. The door is open for him, but he still locks it once he’s inside. He finds Gabriel laid on the bed, breathing softly with his eyes close and a hand rubbing his cock over his clothes.

“Are ye serious, jefe?” Jesse steps closer as Gabriel opens his eyes.

“No te quejes, I know you like the view,” indeed, it makes his mouth water and Gabriel shows no signs of stopping.

“You should try n’ rest,” Jesse places the containers on the nightstand.

“I want to,” Gabriel says and his eyes strike Jesse once more, but his hand still rubbing and grabbing himself say the opposite.

“Chicken salad wrap for you, cheeseburger for me,” Jesse grabs the containers and stretches out Gabriel’s, but his arm reaches for the cheeseburger. Jesse stares blankly as Gabriel digs into the meal without a word.

“You cravin’ now? Aren’t you just pregnant?”

Gabriel laughs, but keeps his mouthful close. Jesse sits beside him to eat the wrap instead, but at least he keeps his soda. Gabriel is done before Jesse and he takes control of the younger man right away, trailing small kisses down his neck as he chews, caressing certain spots to feel his Adam’s apple bobbing.

“Darlin’,” Jesse sighs and drops what’s left of the wrap in the container to pay more attention. “Yer killin’ me.” He really wanted to take advantage of Reyes’ need and stamina, but his own energy was still drained.

He found himself on his back again and Gabriel straddling him as he moved his hips forward. The new red briefs were restraining his hard cock, but Jesse could still feel the bulge, even through his jeans. Another making out session started and he felt Gabriel had taken every bit out of him during. His wrist were pinned to the bed, not allowing Jesse to touch. He would whine against Gabriel’s mouth every time he tried to break free and Gabriel’s grip became tighter. But his cries were swallowed by Gabriel and turned into moans.

Gabriel gets rid of his briefs and once his cock springs free, Jesse needs to do something. “Fuck my mouth again.”

Gabriel smiles before he pulls Jesse by the ankle like he did before and does as the young man asks. Jesse felt Gabriel’s balls slap against his chin as drool slips in between. His hands are pinned again, denying him access to that sweet, glorious ass he needs to grab and pull closer. The cock hits the back of his throat and his full attention is back on it.

“Sit on my face,” Jesse says in a small chance when Gabriel pulls away.

Panting, Gabriel listens once more. He turns around and saddles up on the cowboy’s face. With his hands free, Jesse was able to finally grab his commander’s ass and play with it as he pleases. He spreads the cheeks apart and dives his tongue, burying his face in between both cheeks. Gabriel arches his back and moans louder than he had before. His eyes remained closed to fully feel Jesse’s work. Just like the master, Jesse’s tongue wrote Gabriel’s name, along with such words like ‘Papi’. A slap thunders in the room as Jesse slaps the right cheek and Gabriel hisses, feeling the sting.

“Again,” Gabriel says breathlessly, not sure if Jesse can hear, but either way, a second slap comes. And then a third on the left cheek, which leads to a forceful grab. “Yes,” Gabriel hisses, he wants marks, he needs prof of this and a way to calm his skin that seem to itch everywhere with hot energy.

His hands tremble as he works on Jesse’s belt and pants, once Jesse’s half hard cock is in the air, he lowers his head to return the favor. Jesse moans in Gabriel’s ass, causing both cocks to twitch at once and Jesse’s to become hard with the passing seconds and licks.

Gabriel tries to leave Jesse’s face, but two hands grab his ass back down and a slap for punishment. It makes Gabriel laugh with little to no breath and twist his waist around to toggle at Jesse’s hair, earning a moan and its vibration.

Jesse lets the older man go, lets him do what he wants, and watches him go as he crawls to his hips. Reyes leans forward, still giving Jesse his backside, and dips two fingers in his mouth. Jesse’s eyes widen and his mouth fell open once he realize where those fingers are heading.

Gabriel’s dry hand pulls one of his own ass cheeks away, the perfect view for Jesse, and the other hand works on his hole. Jesse has to lift himself with his elbows for a better look. One finger first, rimming the opening and then disappearing inside. Jesse swallows hard as his heart catches in his throat. As Gabriel fingers himself, he buckled his hips forward, letting their cocks rub against one another. The friction made Jesse’s arms tremble and lay back in defeat.

Gabriel inserts a second finger and once he feels his knuckles, his hand lets go of his cheek, bouncing a little to the impact. With his now free hand, he starts stroking both of them together. A small grin spreads on his face, even when the effects wore off, his would still be a bit bigger; no wonder Jesse wanted it badly.

“Darlin’,” Jesse whispers as his hands grab Gabriel’s hips. “I won’t last long, please.”

Gabriel nods though Jesse can’t see. Both of his hands were placed on Jesse’s knees for leverage as he moves forward. Gabriel grabs Jesse’s cock and teases himself with it, and Jesse along. He rubs the head at the entrance and over his cheeks.

“Don’t you want a condom?” Jesse was able to ask once it looked like Gabriel was going to stop the torture.

Gabriel shakes his head desperately and Jesse feels the heat of Gabriel’s entrance, and his body lowering to allow access. “I trust you, I need you.”

Both men moan together as Gabriel lowers his body and stops halfway to pull up, but before he went too far, he pushes back down. He was eager and needy, he reaches the base and sat there, slowly swaying his hips to get used to being full. Even if Jesse’s was smaller, it has been a while since he had done this and once he saw the cowboy at his door, he knew he had to ride him.

He starts to bounce when he’s ready and Jesse screams in pleasure, using his hand to muffle the noise. Even if his neck shook, he was able to look over at his lover’s body, his ass cheeks quaking to the impact and parting, with his cock between them and Gabriel’s tight hole wrapped around him. Gabriel’s back arches as his head lays back and his muscles become clearer. Jesse badly wants to grab him, to bite him, to kiss him, to do everything at once and yet his body hasn’t able to move.

He groans as he gathers strength and sits up, wrapping his arms around Gabriel to pull him closer and his teeth sink on the dark brown shoulder. He will wear Gabriel’s marks, it’s only fair he creates some of his own. Let others know their commander was taken, let Jack know he wasn’t the only one Gabriel dedicates time to. Oh, boy, did he wish their Boy Scout could see them now: Gabriel, a hot, sweaty mess, bouncing on Jesse’s cock. Moaning for more as the cowboy obeys. He would directly look into those blue eyes as he fucks Gabriel senseless. Those thoughts got him going and his hands grab Gabriel to help him bounce faster. Once every jump, he holds Gabriel down, and finds that’s his commander’s weakness as he lets out a moan that makes Jesse’s ears tremble and his cock twitch inside of the man.

They pant and gasp together, their voices mix in, not knowing exactly wish belongs to whom. They keep going until their lungs burn, until they feel like they’re going to fall apart in each other’s arms. Gabriel’s eyes roll to the back of his head as his mouth hangs open, he doesn’t have the ability to form words at the moment and neither those Jesse. He only holds and forces Gabriel down, feeling his thick thighs shaking with every pull.

Jesse wraps an arm around Gabriel’s neck and rests back, bringing his commander with him. His own hips start to move forward in a pathetic, messy attempt and Gabriel gasps at the new angle, the perfect angle. Jesse’s teeth catch Gabriel’s ear and then a flick of his tongue earns a moan from the older man. Jesse marks Gabriel’s shoulder once more, in a different spot.

He comes so sudden and unexpected, his teeth sink harder as he pants through the orgasm and his chest moves heavily under Gabriel’s shoulder blades. Gabriel feels the hot cum leaking out and Jesse’s energy ceasing. He sits up to finish the job himself. Jesse whimpers to his sensitive skin, still burning up inside of Gabriel.

“Un poco más,” Gabriel pants, “por favor.” He begs.

Jesse lets out a breathless laugh and lets his hands rest on Gabriel’s hips. “Yer definitely gun’ kill me, sweet cheeks.” A slap puts the emphasis on the last words and makes Gabriel growl. He dips his body lower, forcing it down before he continues bouncing.

A breathless moan let’s Jesse know he has reached the breaking point. Warm cum sprays over his legs and his lips go dry, if he could move, he would definitely clean Gabriel up real nice. The man pulls away, letting Jesse’s cock fall against his stomach and he was gone into the bathroom.

Last thing Jesse feels is Gabriel cleaning his cock for him and then crawling back into bed, still naked and lying beside him. He plants a few kisses over Jesse’s neck and a few on his weak lips before both drift into sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Jesse’s dreams involve a wet and hot tongue trailing down his body. Some kisses are placed and bites are taken. He smiles to the trail of sensations and thrills but doesn’t bother to look down. His cock is free and a hand is stroking it lazily before a mouth wraps around it. He gasps awake and looks down to his reality: Gabriel is between his legs, waking him up in a way he had never thought of. Gabriel catches his eyes with his own and kisses the head.

“This alright?” His lips brush the shaft and Jesse’s words dissolve in his tongue, can only manage a nod.

Gabriel gives him another kiss before getting back to work. Jesse’s head falls back with a sigh and lets his body relax to the pampering. His eyes look at the window and he can see it’s almost night. Apparently he had gotten a day off without notice because he was sure that Reyes was a commanding officer first and foremost, he would have found something for Jesse to do. He laughs because, in a way, he did.

It’s a lazy start and Jesse likes it that way because if they are going to do a few more rounds, he needs to build up his strength. Reyes eyes won’t leave Jesse’s as he works on his cock. He would pull away to kiss the head or lick a line up. The view was setting Jesse’s groin on fire and his stomach was starting to twist inside. His hands were in that state again were they didn’t know what to grab. That’s when he notices his shirt had been taken off for him and his pants were already down, though he’s pretty sure he never pulled them up before falling asleep. Gabriel was still naked, he didn’t bother with fresh clothes that would end up sweaty and on the floor like the rest.

Jesse was now feeling like the king while he had Reyes between his legs and almost on top of him. He was in a state of relaxation and pleasure. He eyes the desk in a corner, it wasn’t like the one is Gabriel’s office, this one was simpler, for last minute or quick tasks, but it still got him and idea that made him bite his bottom lip.

Getting Gabriel over the desk was not a hard thing to do. He lured him with kisses and more marks over his body and whispers about what he wanted to do to him and where. He knew it was a cliché, but he also knew that Reyes’ body would want it too much to think about it.

Both of Gabriel’s legs hang at Jesse’s shoulders as he pounds into him. Reyes’ nails dig on the desk, trying to hold on for dear life because suddenly McCree’s energy had returned and he would pound him through the desk if he didn’t hold on.

“G-Gabe,” Jesse kept calling, “yer so tight and good.” Compliments became a mess in his mouth. “I don’t ever wanna stop.”

“Don’t,” Gabriel growls, “please, don’t.”

His pace quickens for both of them to settle. The cold air from the AC has lost any effect on their burning skins. Sweat always finds a way to come out and the friction of their bodies create fires between them. Jesse wishes he had looked up more positions before coming here because he wants to try them all, he wants to explore every inch of Gabriel’s body, any spot he can reach with his hands, mouth and cock. Either way, if he would have come prepared, he had a feeling all of his ideas would have melted away.

Maybe in the future. Even if the effects wore off. After all, Gabriel did let him in, he allowed him to take and gave back. He was sure Gabe could have resisted Jesse and he noticed he fought, but there was something more inside of him fighting. It could be a few things; the age difference, the position of power or someone else. But after all, Gabriel was allowing Jesse to continue. He had him pinned to the desk, pounding into him repeatedly and faster as the seconds ticked by. He had no intention of stopping until both dropped.

 

* * *

 

 

Gabriel found some restrain after that and asked Jesse to leave so they both could get some rest. To be honest, Jesse was worried about leaving him in this state, not because he might get hurt, but because who knows what he might do. It’s curious to Jesse that Jack, nor Ana, had visited or communicated with Gabriel, unless they did while he slept. A punch of jealousy snapped in him as he walked down the hall to his room and thought of Jack paying him a visit and getting caught in Gabriel’s heat. He should not feel this way because after all, they aren’t exclusive. He was something for Gabriel to use and went to him fully aware that would happen.

That night he slumped into bed and let his body drift away along with his mind into darkness. He kept remembering Reyes’ heated skin against his, his teeth marking him as his, his lips all over his body, especially his cock. His wet mouth taking him whole and his tight hole around him. How his ass looked bouncing on top of Jesse, how his muscle would tense and be more perfect to look at. Everything about Gabriel Reyes set Jesse on edge in the best way.

 

* * *

 

 

He had planned to have breakfast and sneak to Gabriel’s room before someone had the chance to call him for work. He would eat cereal, quick and light to digest, and this time, he would be ready. He would grab Gabriel and pin him to the mattress again. He was going to conquer his king and use him as a throne.

But those plans blew out the window when Gabriel beat him to it. Reyes will always be his king.

The cowboy had his face against the wall of his bedroom and a hand over his mouth to quiet him. Unlike Gabriel’s room, his and the other agents’ were closer and thin walls separated the small dorms, not to mention a lot of them still slept for a few more minutes before their usual routine.

Gabriel was fucking him without mercy. Growling in his ear and marking his shoulder blades and neck. Oh, the spot. He hardly let go of the spot on Jesse’s neck and if Jesse thought all the teasing Gabriel has done before was torture, this was pure Death fucking him into hell.

“I missed you so much, cariño,” Gabriel says before biting Jesse’s ear. “Como extrañe tu cuerpo. A ti.”

Gabriel mind as well be reciting poetry at him because those words, not only push him higher, but pull at his heart strings. There’s a thought in his mind telling him is the effects of the medication talking, but he pushes it away for now. He wants his mind to be pleased, he wants to be pleased as a whole and not just his cock.

“You’re so good to me and for me,” Gabriel continues to whisper into Jesse’s, whose mouth is still covered and moaning against Gabriel’s palm. “Fuck, I didn’t know how much I needed you.” He swears he hears Gabriel purring before kissing his neck as he picks up his pace again. “But I do, and I want you, Jesse. Fuck.”

He pulls his body away from Jesse, releasing his mouth, to grab his hips and pulling him instead of thrusting. Jesse bites his lip to keep quiet, not just because of someone hearing, but because now he only wants to hear Gabriel talk. It can be dirty things or more confessions, just have his voice to tip him over and guide him.

Both collided together on Jesse’s bed and Gabriel was quick to cover him once more, kissing all over his trembling, sweaty body. Jesse grabbed his face to guide him to his lips.

“I,” Gabriel tries to speak, but Jesse doesn’t allow him, not yet. He had a feeling of what was coming. “I have to go,” he shuts him up again with a deep kiss in which Gabriel smiles. “That’s why I came here,” Jesse starts kissing him down his jaw and neck. “I really should try to catch up on some paper work.” Then a devil’s grin appears. “Shame, I won’t be able to concentrate like this.” His last words turn into a whisper as he guides Jesse’s chin to catch his lips again.

 

* * *

 

 

Gabriel sat at his desk, trying his best to hold his pen while his hand shakes. He was a fool to think he could work while Jesse’s mouth was around his cock to relieve him. His other hand was busy on Jesse’s hair, as a restrain and to let the cowboy know he was doing a good job. Every caress or pull he did caused Jesse to moan, which was a lovely touch around his cock. Gabriel finds himself looking down more often that at the papers he should be reading, but those brown eyes are driving him wild and the need to fuck Jesse once more, while he sits on his chair, are high.

“Ven qui,” Gabriel breathes out and Jesse jumps, as if he has been waiting for that command all this time.

They start kissing, lips and neck and it goes downhill from there. Jesse bounces on Gabriel’s lap as the chair squeaks under them. Reyes is sure his thighs are glued to the leather now after all the sweat that has piled up, but a few thrusts into Jesse and it doesn’t matter.

Behind them, there’s a clear view through a glass window into the ocean. Jesse tries to keep his eyes on the sun and the water slowly swaying with the wind. His arms wrap around Gabriel’s neck and one hand grabs the back of his head; Gabriel does the same act. It’s difficult to concentrate on the scenery, and yet the whole thing is beautiful: Reyes under him, the ocean, the sky and their bodies together. Jesse wants to cry from too much pleasure, from too much happiness.

He looks away from the window to catch the face of the man he has loved and kisses him deeply.

 

* * *

 

 

It was afternoon when Gabriel convinced Jesse to take a break, have lunch with Fareeha or other agents, someone might be wondering where he has been. Jesse tried to convince him, a desperate kiss and pull to the bed, and a brush of his hand over Gabriel’s crotch, but his commander took control. Jesse didn’t push his luck, he admitted he has had amazing luck in the last 24 hours.

“Jesse,” he bumps into Angela on his way to the rec room.

“Doc,” he tips his hat at her, “have you seen Fareeha?”

“I think she’s having lunch, actually.”

“Thank you, also, how’s Reyes doing?” He acts out of place. “I… kinda found out and wanted to check up on him.”

“Oh,” her eyes widen and a slight blush covers her face, “I’m sorry we didn’t tell you, we didn’t want to worry you.” By the pink tint on her face, it was obvious that wasn’t the reason. “But he’s all better.”

That did surprised Jesse and he had no time to hide it, “really?”

She nods, “he came to me this morning; woke up feeling better and wanted to make sure. There was no trace of the medication in him. Looks like his enhancements were able to make the effect shorter.”

“So he’s good to work again?”

“Yes, I’m sure he’s in his office getting ready to plan Blackwatch’s next assignment.”

Jesse shifts in his feet and doesn’t know what to say at first. “Good to know; I was getting worried with no work on my hands? Of course there was something wrong with him.”

She lets out a light laugh before she excuses herself and he says his goodbye with a tip of the hat. She continues her way while he stays put, weighting over his options.

He had no lunch, he needed to face Gabriel right now and finish what they started.

He doesn’t knock, he knows the door is open for him and of course he’s not in his office. He’s right where he left him, in his room, going over some papers on the couch. Jesse grins to the sight, the perfect spot that had been forgotten by both.

“Jesse,” Gabriel, in the shirt and briefs that had become a tradition, “thought I asked you to take a break.” Jesse noticed the corners of his lips twitch, he wanted him here. He was fighting something alright, but it wasn’t the drug.

Jesse locks the door behind him and smiles back, lowering his gaze so his hat would cover his eyes. “You cheeky bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about adding a second part that would involve our dear Boy Scout, let me know if you would be interested in that. I don't think it would be as long as this one, but it's also something I kinda wanna write.
> 
> Also, help me out by letting me know what you thought of this and if this is something you would read more from me :)
> 
>  
> 
> "Mierda" = Shit  
> "A tu servicio, jefe" = at your service, boss  
> "pinches zapatos" = fucking shoes  
> "vaquero" = cowboy  
> "Papi, por favor" = Daddy, please  
> "Aguanta un poquito más, ¿sí?”/"Un poco más" = Hold on a little longer, yeah?/A bit more  
> "No te quejes" = Don't complain  
> "cariño" = Darling  
> "Como extrañe tu cuerpo. A ti.” = How I missed your body. You.  
> "Ven aqui" = come here


End file.
